


Survival of the Fittest

by glitteringvoid



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringvoid/pseuds/glitteringvoid
Summary: You don't stop to think about what you are doing; you need it too much for that.It hurts, but it will hurt Harry more. That's the only important thing.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1394503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the October Drabble Challenge  
> Prompt: In the Dead of NIght  
> Word count: 333

You have been following Weasley for a month. He isn't very interesting, but you don’t need him to be interesting. You just need him to die. 

That’s why you are here, only the stars standing witness as you take aim. Weasley didn’t try to protect himself, wandering around without a care in the world. Foolish Gryffindors, thinking themselves invincible until their blood bubbles out of their throats. 

This one will be quick, painless. 

At first, you thought it might sweeten the agony if their deaths were gruesome, their bodies mangled. Grief doesn't care about that. Dead is dead.

Sometimes you call it mercy, swift and easy, instead of efficiency. Then you feel a tiny bit more human, more like who you used to be. It’s a pretty lie, but lies is all you have left, anyway. Why not deceive yourself as well? 

You can almost taste it already, Harry’s despair and pain over losing the last of his friends. He will be devastated, and he will cling to you for comfort. 

Harry’s misery is like a drug, nothing tastes quite as sweet. You need it, more than you need air, your magic yearning for just one more drop. You itch from hunger, an ache that can only be satisfied by the purest of torments, greedily soaked up. 

Harry suffers beautifully. 

Your hand is shaking, always unsteady in these last moments. Perhaps it’s hunger, making you weak. You wonder sometimes, when you hold Harry through his ragged sobs, if it was the anticipation of this pain that stilled your hand. 

You love Harry; you don’t _want_ him to hurt. 

But you are hungry, a creature twisted by fear and anguish. A survivor. Magic will feed on anything in the desperate struggle to keep alive, and there is always pain to splurge on. You only meant to do it once, twice — now you can’t stop. Not if you want to live. Not if you want to hold Harry again. 

Your hand is steady now. 


End file.
